years at Hogwarts
by KT-Beth
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron have to start a mystery that starts with Fred and George, or does it?
1. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter indicia  
  
  
  
5 Years At Hogwarts  
  
Caitlin Edgar  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Diagon Alley  
  
" Yes," said Hermione calmly.  
  
" Well, they really did it this time. I mean this beats all of the other things they have pulled."  
  
Hermione gave Harry, Ron and Ginny a look that said, " Go now, will tell you later." They all understood and left quietly.  
  
" What did they do this time?" Hermione asked right as Harry, Ron, and Ginnny went out the door.  
  
When they made it outside Ginny turned to Harry and Ron, " What do you think they did this time? Mom seems really upset!"  
  
" I dunno," Ron replied.  
  
" I wonder why they do what they do," Ginny pondered.  
  
They had walked a little in the morning sun that was beaming down on them before a flushed Hermione came running toward them.  
  
" What happened?" Harry asked. Ginny was a little jealous.  
  
" They…blew up…the…store they…were renting out. They…owe 200…galleons," she was out of breath from running up the hill.  
  
" 200 galleons? That is more than they will ever see in their life! We don't even know how they got the money to rent that store in the first place!" Ron yelled.  
  
Harry smiled mischievously. He had given them that money. He was sure they had enough left…  
  
" Has you mom talked to them about the money?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron and Ginny looked at Hermione who had caught her breath by now.  
  
" Arthur heard it through some guy in the Money Owing Division at the Ministry. They have not been able to speak to Fred and George themselves."  
  
" Maybe there is a mistake," Harry started. But before he could finish Hermione shook her head violently.  
  
" I don't think so. Molly seemed so sure."  
  
Then Molly Weasley appeared coming out of the house. She was wiping her eyes.  
  
They all went down the hill and met her.  
  
" Today is supposed to be a happy day! I mean I do not want it to be sad! In two days you all will be leaving me! I cannot have that happen!" She smiled and then they all smiled back.  
  
Ginny hopped in the front while Harry was stuck in between Hermione and Ron in the back.  
  
" Where is Dad today?" Ginny asked.  
  
" Those darn people are making your father work extremely hard! I mean he works hard enough and they do not even pay him that well. Oh! Here I am rambling on about on about my problems, are you all excited about going back to Hogwarts?" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
Harry was really glad that Mrs. Weasley was on another subject because he had to find out more about Fred and George but he did not want Mrs. Weasley worrying about it much more until he found out more.  
  
" I am ready to go back!" Ron said happily.  
  
" I am too," Hermione said.  
  
" Harry, what about you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
" I am ready to go back because I love it there. Anywhere away from The Dursley's and Vold-, You-Know-Who's lair is a fantastic place to me," Harry said.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
" At least you have a sense of humor about it," Hermione said.  
  
They had been in the car about 15 minutes and Harry Ron were deeply discussing Quidditch while Hermione was trying to get word in edgewise about  
  
A book she had read. They came to a hill that was covered with grass. They started to drive up it.  
  
" Where are we going Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked after giving up on telling Harry and Ron about the book.  
  
" Well, we are going to use a different kind of entrance to Diagon Alley," she stated.  
  
" You mean there are even more ways to get into Diagon Alley than apparating, floo powder, and The Three Broomsticks?" Harry asked.  
  
Molly laughed, " Dear there are exactly 467 ways to get in and counting."  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other. Ron looked at Hermione who was acting perfectly normal.  
  
" Hermione, aren't you a little surprised?"  
  
Hermione looked a little sour. She was a little upset that they had not listened to her. But since boys always had to have their way she realized this and looked at them.  
  
" Actually I read that in a book a little while back. So I am not surprised," she said.  
  
Harry looked at her, " I should have guessed," he said.  
  
" Yeah," Ron started, " You can be read like a book! All you ever do its read!" Ron said. Hermione looked at them in disbelief. She sat back in her seat with her mouth closed.  
  
" Hermione, we did not mean to hurt your feelings," Harry said.  
  
Hermione turned to him, " Well, you did. I am a little unappreciated by the both of you," she sat back in the seat.  
  
Harry tried to make amends again, " Hermione will you forgive us?"  
  
" We're here!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.  
  
They got out of the car. Harry and Ron could not bear for Hermione to be mad at them.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Ron whispered to Harry as they came upon some holes in the ground.  
  
" I know," Harry, said, " it feels weird."  
  
" Okay everyone pick a hole and stand by it," Mrs. Weasley announced.  
  
Harry and Ron both took a hole on either side of Hermione but she quickly moved to one beside Ginny.  
  
" Okay, just shut your eyes and picture Diagon Alley and then, when you have a clear picture, count to five then step, blindly, into the hole on front of you."  
  
Harry shut his eyes and pictured Diagon Alley. He saw the place where he got his money, Gringotts. He saw the goblins that worked there. He saw the place where they had gotten their Gideroy Lockhart books. He saw it all. Ollivanders, the apothecary, and the place that he had gotten Hedwig- his owl. Harry counted and he stepped into the hole. He felt as if flying on his broomstick high above the roaring crowd, cheering him on. Out of the things he had had to face during his hard life all he could see were the good things. The things he loved. He saw Ron where he had met the Weasley's at train station. He saw Hermione when he saw her for the first time. He remembered The World Quidditch Cup. He saw the Dumboldore and Hogwarts- his only real home.  
  
Then he realized he was there- at Diagon Alley. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
The Beginning  
  
" Harry, Ron wake up! Mrs. Weasley is storming down in the kitchen and I suppose you would like to get up and eat before we get to Diagon Alley," said a familiar voice to Harry.  
  
Harry and Ron looked up it was Hermione.  
  
Ron looked upset.  
  
" Hermione, get out, what if I had slept naked?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry looked at him disgusted, " You wouldn't dare."  
  
" No, but what if?"  
  
" Just get up." Hermione said before she left the room.  
  
Harry and Ron slowly got up and got dressed.  
  
" Man she is annoying," Ron said putting his plaid shirt on over his blue t- shirt.  
  
" She is just trying to help," Harry said adjusting his belt.  
  
" I don't care this is my room and I really don't want her to see the disgusting things in here," Ron said.  
  
" Why? Do you fancy her?" Harry asked; laughing.  
  
Ron looked like he was choking, " Hermione, I don't think so. What are you sick?"  
  
Harry shook his head and they both headed downstairs.  
  
Hermione had bee right Mrs. Weasley was having a tantrum. They could only hear snippets of the conversation.  
  
" Those stupid boys, after everything we have done for them!"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other.  
  
Mrs. Weasley slammed large plates of bacon, eggs, and pancakes down in front of them.  
  
"Fred and George!" she mumbled angrily.  
  
" What about them?" Hermione asked gingerly.  
  
" Oh they are so awful and ungrateful!" she said sadly.  
  
Harry and Ron gulped their breakfast down and gave Hermione one of those ' tell us when you get outside' looks and the.left 


	3. Supplies

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter indicia  
  
  
  
5 Years At Hogwarts  
  
Caitlin Edgar  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Supplies  
  
Then he realized he was there- at Diagon Alley.  
  
" Harry," Harry turned to Ron, " You and Hermione go the Bookstore to get our Calisaya Lavernius books. Me and mum'll meet you there."  
  
Harry nodded and Hermione just followed him as he walked toward the store.  
  
" Hermione, I am sorry we did not mean to hurt you," Harry said.  
  
Hermione looked at him and smiled. She broke out in laughter.  
  
Harry was bewildered.  
  
" I can't stay mad at you and Ron," she said. " I am sorry."  
  
Harry got the idea, " I am too."  
  
" I can not believe Calisaya Lavernius is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Hermione said happily.  
  
" Hermione who is Colly- assay Lavern?" Harry asked trying to say her name.  
  
" Calisaya Lavernius," Hermione corrected, " she is a terrific writer. One of my favorite."  
  
" And that goes a long way," Harry said smirking.  
  
They saw the bookstore and a long line leading out of it.  
  
"Don't tell me they are signing again!" Harry groaned. He remembered the last time that there had been a book signing when they got their books- it was not a fond memory.  
  
There was not a book signing that day but there was a new book coming out-  
  
'Quidditch and its Players' it had a picture, signature, and a personal experience of playing quidditch from each member of the Chudley Cannons.  
  
Harry saw Ron come up to him.  
  
" Mum is off getting me and Ginny some dress robes. Did you make amends with Hermione?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
" Oh! Harry! Look!" Ron shouted pointing he loved the Chudley Cannons.  
  
Harry saw. He loved them too.  
  
" Hey, Ron, where is Hermoine?" Harry asked.  
  
They looked around. Then they spotted her coming out of the bookstore with a bag.  
  
Right after her a tall skinny man came out and yelled, " SOLD OUT! QUIDDITCH AND IT"S PLAYERS IS SOLD OUT!" and with that he shut the door.  
  
Harry and Ron looked upset.  
  
" Oh well," Ron said sadly.  
  
Hermione walked up to them.  
  
" Did you get your books Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
" Yes," she said smiling, " and you got some too."  
  
" What do you mean? We have been standing out here the whole time," Harry said puzzled.  
  
" Yes, but I have not. I got the last two copies of ' Quidditch and it's Players' for you and Ron," she said happily.  
  
She opened her bag up and pulled out two large books with little quidditch player in orange quidditch robes zooming around on the front.  
  
Ron and Harry's mouths dropped open.  
  
" Hermione how did you-"  
  
" I just cut in front of the line quietly and grabbed the last two, no one saw me."  
  
" I can not take this," Ron began.  
  
" I can't either," Harry said.  
  
" Oh yes you can, it is an early Christmas present," Hermoine said smiling.  
  
" That means you will not get us anything for Christmas right Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
She turned on heel and left.  
  
" Hermione-" they called after her. They caught up with her.  
  
" I suppose we will have to get your Calisaya Lervernius books elsewhere, I got mine back there," she said when they reached her.  
  
" Yes, but Hermione- "  
  
" No Harry! Can't I just give my two best friends something nice?"  
  
Harry and Ron felt a little bad.  
  
" I suppose," said Ron quietly.  
  
" Good, Now let's go to The Flutter's bookstore," Hermione said satisfied.  
  
They walked toward that place and going at a good speed until they caught the site something- a magic shop- but it wasn't just any shop- it was called 'The Weasley Twins' Magic Shop!'  
  
" What?!" Ron asked.  
  
They quickly strode over to the front entrance. One redheaded boy was standing on a ladder fixing that sign.  
  
" Fred!" Ron yelled.  
  
The boy turned around and nearly fell off the ladder at seeing his younger brother.  
  
" Ron, Harry, Hermione what are you doing here?"  
  
" We are shopping for school supplies, what are you doing here?"  
  
" Well, well, well- well if I must tell you come inside," Fred said.  
  
They walked inside where George was sweeping.  
  
" George?" Fred asked.  
  
" What?" he turned. " What are they doing here?" he asked just as surprised.  
  
" They are shopping for school supplies and they want to know we are doing here," Fred explained.  
  
" Well," started George. " You see we had plenty of money left over from the store, you know what we earned and we just bought this place," George finished.  
  
" Yeah," said Fred.  
  
" What happened with the explosion of the old store?" Ron asked.  
  
" How did you know about that?" Fred and George said amazed.  
  
" Dad heard it from some guy in the Money Owing Division at the Ministry and he told mom," Ron said.  
  
" Oh…we…accidentally burnt that down with some fireworks!" Fred said quickly.  
  
" Yeah! That's it!" George said.  
  
" Oh," said Ron, " so it is a success?"  
  
" Yes, it is," Fred said.  
  
" Well, what is the update at the house?" George asked.  
  
" Well, Ginny is still head-over- heels for Harry," he did not get to finish this because Harry gave him an extremely hard shove.  
  
" OH!" said Ron rubbing the sore spot, " and Mom is mad about the 'accident', Dad bought a new Mumoil-"  
  
" What is that?" Harry asked bewildered.  
  
" It tells the owner where he or she is going to end up when they use Floo Powder," Hermione explained.  
  
" Yeah, we haven't had a new one in-ever actually. The one we had belonged to our great grandfather. It broke along time ago and we just got a new one," Ron  
  
said.  
  
" That is because the Weasley's have never been able to afford one before now," said a cold, ugly, yet familiar voice from behind them…  
  
They turned.  
  
" Draco, what are you doing here?" Harry asked coldly.  
  
" I come in here," he said smoothly, " often."  
  
" But it is a Weasley store!" Ron growled.  
  
Draco shrugged and walked to a corner eyeing them suspiciously.  
  
" Harry come here I have something I think you might like," Fred said.  
  
Harry walked over to Fred and George; they led him into a storage closet.  
  
" Harry that kid has been coming in here everyday for 1 week. He buys fireworks sometimes, but he has been buying books in the series of ' How to do the Evil Spells, and Cast them away with good ones'." George finished.  
  
" Normally we would not buy them to sell, but they got mixed in with some of our other books so we have to stock them or we lose money," Fred explained.  
  
" I think he is using the book to learn the bad spells, but he is not wanting to cast them away," George said.  
  
" We just thought you would want to know," Fred finished at last.  
  
" Thanks," Harry said timidly, he had just taken in a lot of information.  
  
" Oh, and Harry, we did not make the money by the store, we still had some left from the sum you gave us. Thank You," George said.  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
They walked out calmly.  
  
" So you want the candy or not?" Fred asked loudly.  
  
At first Harry had thought he had gone mad but then realized it was a cover- up.  
  
" Oh yes, ½ a pound please," Harry also said loudly.  
  
Draco did not seem to notice or care about what was going on.  
  
George scooped the candy and Fred straightened so shelves.  
  
" Harry," Hermione said taking his arm, " tell me."  
  
Harry looked at her and said, " When we get outside."  
  
" When you get a room," said Draco meanly.  
  
" What!?" Hermione asked, furious.  
  
" You are lovebirds, it is so obvious," Draco said.  
  
Fred and George looked intrigued.  
  
Hermione looked dumbfounded for the first time in her life.  
  
" Us?" she asked pointing to Harry and herself.  
  
" Yeah, you and him," Draco said meanly yet again.  
  
" Oh yeah, sure, uh huh," Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
" Really?" Draco asked.  
  
" No!" Harry and Hermione said together.  
  
" Get a life and get out Draco," Hermione said.  
  
Draco looked at Fred and George to see if they wanted him to get out since it was their store.  
  
" You are not going to let a Mudblood run your store now are you?"  
  
Fred and George looked at each other.  
  
They got out from behind the counter and personally assisted Draco to the dirty street outside their store. They picked him up and kicked him so hard he had to sit there for a minute before he could actually stand, then walking was a whole new obstacle.  
  
After they booted him they all had a good laugh- it was the funniest sight any of them had seen.  
  
Harry turned back to Fred and George, " I really would like some candy, ½ a pound of Jaw's Jaw breaking Jawbreakers please. How much do I owe you?" he asked.  
  
" Nothing, it is on us," Fred said as he winked, putting the candy into a bag.  
  
" Thanks," Harry said.  
  
" Oh, and Harry," George said before he turned to leave.  
  
" Come here again will you?"  
  
Harry walked over to George.  
  
" I know this sounds funny but we did not plan to open the store that Friday it blew up. We both had colds. We stayed home and then all of the sudden I remembered some tax papers I had left at the store, I got my coat and hat and left. When I got there I saw a crowd of people around the front of the store so I went around the back. I could not see the front of the store through the people. I went to the back and I saw it had been blown up. It was blown up when I got there, and Fred was at home. When the police arrived I told them this but they said they had a witness saying they saw one of us fleeing the crime. It is impossible, and fishy, we do not know how it happened. They only reason we are not in jail is because at the time of the explosion our neighbor, Mrs. Fickle was at our house, visiting and seeing to it that we had enough to eat. She testified that there is no way we could have done it. Please, try and tell me mum, if you can. I don't dare try to tell her myself," he finished at last.  
  
" Sure thing," Harry said smiling.  
  
He saw nothing funny about what George had said.  
  
"Obviously, the witness had seen wrong," Harry thought.  
  
He turned back to Hermione who was waiting patiently for Harry to tell her and Ron what Fred and George had said.  
  
"Hermione what would you like?" Harry asked.  
  
" You know what I would like, tell me!"  
  
Harry smiled, " Hold on."  
  
She looked satisfied and went over to Ron who was looking at some magazine.  
  
" Ron, Hermione are you ready to go?" Harry asked them.  
  
They did not answer. He asked them again. This time Hermione turned around.  
  
" Come here Harry," she said and turned back to the magazine.  
  
Harry walked over to them.  
  
" Look," Ron said pointing to the article in the magazine he was reading.  
  
Harry looked at it.  
  
" It's an article on the thing that happened at the Weasley's store, you know the explosion," Hermione explained.  
  
Harry looked at the article. There was a statement from the eyewitness in the article.  
  
"I saw one of the boys leaving the scene. I could not mistake those boys' hair anywhere. He was running away, in the opposite direction of the explosion. I also got a good look at his face. I don't care what that Ms. Sally Fickle says those boys are the culprits. Though I can not imagine why they would do it, always seemed nice."  
  
That is where the statement stopped.  
  
" What do you think?" Ron asked.  
  
" It sure is something to ponder," Harry said as he walked out into the cold air. It took his breath and played with it for a minute before he got it back. He looked at the wondrous sight before his eyes and wondered what could go wrong in this day.  
  
The late September day was a little chilly but he didn't mind.  
  
If he looked over the store in front of him he saw some trees They were golden, red, and light green. He saw the green hill they stood on the morning sun gleamed upon the trio. The day was bright and held the day full of surprises.  
  
Yes, today was to be a glorious day.  
  
  
  
( Sorry I went so long on the describing of the day. I was in the mood, read on!!! R/R) 


End file.
